


home

by park97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Songfic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: "Hinata was his home, and he was Hinata’s. They were one another’s home, a place where the both of them could cry, laugh, and always stay together, for better or for worse."based on the song "HOME" by Seventeen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta read and may not make any sense  
> welcome back to another plot-hole and procrastination fueled fic!
> 
> ..okay fr i should work on schoolwork whoops
> 
>  **ALSO! PLEASE NOTE!** if there's a space between the paragraphs like "-", that's another section entirely!! so if it doesn't make chronological sense in your head, think of it as another chapter or smth.

When Kageyama thinks of the word “home”, he immediately thinks of Hinata.

Hinata, with his bright everything. Hinata, a literal sunshine melting away the shadows of Kageyama’s life. Hinata, the rising sun in his daily routine, the warmth and happiness and love of his life.

He doesn’t know what he’d do without Hinata’s warmth. His heart would freeze in his chest and he’d be plunged into darkness, only barely going through the motions of daily life like a robot. He’d be alone, with nowhere to anchor his heart, no home to call his own.

He’ll always stand by Hinata, no matter what. Even when it gets tricky, even when the world seems cold and dark, he’s filled with a million tiny suns of Hinata’s love and warmth, so it’s okay.

Because Hinata was his home, and he was Hinata’s. They were one another’s home, a place where the both of them could cry, laugh, and always stay together, for better or for worse.

He might be thinking too far ahead, imagining that Hinata would always stay by his side forever, that they’d always have each other. It doesn’t matter, though. No matter how much his or Hinata’s heart shrunk or grew, Kageyama knows he’ll always love Hinata.

-  
It’s still cold outside, and even the heaters can’t take the cold off the very tip of his nose. Kageyama’s swaddled in a blanket and nursing a cup of hot cocoa, too comfortable to even think of getting up.

Even though they’re apart at the moment, their hearts are still intertwined through memories. Memories are what connect them, help them feel closer, even when they’re far apart.

-  
“If there’s a wound in your heart, I’ll take care of you. Your empty hands, I will complete.”

Sometimes, it’s hard. Kageyama says stuff he doesn’t mean, doesn’t talk quite enough when he needs to, when he wants to, when he’s hurting. 

Hinata had told him to just speak from his heart once, when he had asked how to put what he’s feeling into words. He’s still not very good at it, but he’s improving, and that seems to be enough for Hinata.

Where Hinata can make words appear out of nowhere, Kageyama struggles to say how he feels. That’s how it’s always been, of course, but that doesn’t stop Kageyama from worrying every now and then that he’s not doing well enough. That maybe his lack of expression is driving Hinata away.

He’s worried. He doesn’t know what he could do without Hinata, if he could even survive without his home. There’s an empty space inside him that only Hinata could ever fill up.

-  
Every time Kageyama brings up his fears, Hinata just laughs. It’s not a sharp, mocking laugh, rather, it’s a warm laugh that feels like home. 

“Perhaps it could be a bit tricky, but I’ll always be standing here for you. You can make yourself at home.”

-  
He doesn’t want to leave, just like this. He doesn’t want to stay heartbroken and afraid, but still…

He’s where Hinata should be. Hinata’s where he should be.

He’s Hinata’s home. Hinata’s his home. They’ll always be one another’s place to cry, to feel comfortable, even after their relationship, even after everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed!!  
> if you want, my tumblr is @ monstar-dreams.tumblr.com , where i randomly post art and reblog things when i want to lol  
> maybe i'll add more chapters to this? it doesn't really feel complete, as it is. i'll work on that later and figure it out later.


End file.
